Would You Rather?
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid are bored one day, and decide to play would you rather. They get into some trouble with some of the things they come up with.


My first fanfiction hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and the song belongs to Aqua

* * *

"We always get bored with those whom we bore." -Francois de La Rochefoucauld

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan sat at their desks listening to Reid talk about random stuff he would only know for over an hour.

Prentiss looked over at Morgan to see if he was still listening to Reid.

Morgan looked at her disgusted, like can you believe this kid.

Prentiss was the first to break Reid's conversation.

"So Morgan do you want to play would you rather?" She asked looking to see his response.

He had a smile on his face after hearing this.

"Yeah I want to play, but Reid has to play also." He said.

Reid didn't seem to hear Morgan at first.

"You want me to play the game with both of you?" He asked looking at his two friends.

Prentiss and Morgan ignored him for a while before Morgan replied back.

"Yeah we want you to play kid."

"I don't really want to play." Reid said whining.

"Why don't you want to play?" Morgan asked looking at Reid.

"Every time I do anything with both of you, we always get into trouble and Hotch always gets us out of trouble." He said motioning to Hotch's office.

"Yeah so we listen to you talk about random stuff for over an hour." Prentiss said in an angry voice.

She was angry at Reid for not wanting to play the game. She was looking through her desk drawers to throw something at him.

Morgan saw her slamming her desk drawers shut looking for something.

"Emily Prentiss, what are you looking for?" He asked looking at his angry friend.

"I'm looking for something to throw at Reid and if you don't help me find anything, I'm going to take my gun out and shoot you if you don't give me something to throw at him." She said still angry over the whole thing.

Morgan didn't want to get shot by Prentiss, so he gave his cell phone to her to throw at Reid.

She took Morgan's cell phone from him and threw it at Reid, hitting him square between the eyes.

"Ow!" Reid said whining, rubbing the spot where the cell phone hit him. "I can't believe you threw a cell phone at me." He said.

"Yeah I can find something bigger to throw at you." She whispered to him.

"Oh, okay. I'll play!" Reid said, frightened

"Okay, time to play the game then." Morgan said.

Reid started the game first.

"Prentiss would you rather help the new guy or make up a story and tell it to Rossi and see what his reaction will be after hearing the story?" Reid asked looking to see her response.

"I don't want to help the new guy because he always asks me out even when I tell him no. So would rather make a story up and tell it to Rossi to see his reaction." She said.

"Why don't you go up to Rossi's office and make up a story to see what his reaction will be?" Morgan said looking at her.

"Ok, I will go to his office and make a story up to tell him." Prentiss said with a smile on her face.

She made her way up to Rossi's office with a story in mind.

"What do you think she's going to tell him?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, but she has something in mind." Morgan said answering his friend's question.

Prentiss made it up to Rossi's office and knocked on the door.

Rossi looked up from the case files he was looking through to see who was at the door.

"Emily how may I help you?" He asked looking at her with concern.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah sure you can. Why don't you come in and sit?" Rossi said.

Prentiss came in and shut the door behind her, before she took a seat.  
"What do you have to tell me?" He asked.

"Well I don't know what to do." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe if you tell me, I can help you." Rossi said

She started telling him her story to him.

"You see I'm pregnant and it's Hotch's. I told him and he got angry after I told him. He told me he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." She said crying after telling this to Rossi.

Rossi was surprised at first, but he was angry after hearing what Hotch did. He couldn't believe Hotch would do something like that.

"I can't believe Hotch would do something like that. I thought he would be happy after hearing the news." Rossi said in a concerned voice.

"That's what I thought he would be happy, but I was wrong." Prentiss said still crying.

"I will go and talk to him." Rossi said.

"Thank you!" Prentiss said.

"Anytime!" He said.

Prentiss went back down to the bullpen to Reid and Morgan, and Rossi was going to Hotch's office at that time.

"So what did you tell him?" Morgan asked looking at her.

"I told him I'm pregnant and it's Hotch's and Hotch got angry when I told him, and he also doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." She said.

"Rossi believed you?" Reid asked.

"Every word." Prentiss said.

"What was his reaction after hearing the story?" Morgan asked.

"He was surprised at first and then he was angry." She said.

"So is that why he went to talk to Hotch?" Reid asked pointing up to Hotch's office.

"Yep!" Prentiss said.

Inside Hotch's office, Rossi was ready to go off on Hotch after what Emily had told him.

"How could you Aaron?" Rossi said in an angry voice.

"How could I what?" Hotch asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Aaron." Rossi said.

"I'm not playing dumb and I don't know what you're talking about." Hotch said.

"Emily came to my office upset and told me she's pregnant and the baby is yours, but you told her you don't want anything to do with her and the baby." Rossi said raising his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rossi." Hotch said.

"I never expected you to do something like that." Rossi said before leaving Hotch's office.

Hotch sat there confused about what Rossi had told him. He got up and went to the bullpen and went to Prentiss' desk.

"May I see you in my office?" Hotch asked.

"What is this about?" Prentiss asked.

"Just go to my office then I'll tell you." Hotch said.

Prentiss got up and followed Hotch to his office before turning around looking at her two friends. Morgan and Reid had worried looks on their faces.

"Sir, what is this about?" Emily replied.

"Rossi was just in here and told me you are pregnant. You told him I don't want anything to do with you or the baby. Because I would never do that." Hotch said.

Prentiss started laughing after hearing what Hotch just told her.

"What is so funny?" Hotch asked confused at why Prentiss is laughing.

"I made the story up." Prentiss said.

"So you're not pregnant, but why would you do that?" Hotch asked.

'You see, Morgan, Reid, and I are playing would you rather and Reid asked me would I rather help the new guy or make a story up and tell it to Rossi to see what his reaction would be. So I didn't want to help the new guy because he always asks me out even when I tell him no. I decided to make a story up and tell it to Rossi." Prentiss said.

"You made the whole story up to see his reaction?" Hotch asked looking at her.

"Yes, I did." Prentiss said smiling at him.

"What was his reaction then?" Hotch asked

"He was surprised at first, and then he was angry." Prentiss said.

"That is funny." Hotch said with a small chuckle.

"So are you going to tell him the story was made up?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll let him sweat it out for a while." He said.

"Wow that's mean." She said laughing.

"Well at least I didn't go to Rossi and say I'm pregnant." Hotch replied, breaking out a dimple.

"I don't think he would believe you if you told him you're pregnant." Prentiss said with a smile and wink.

"Yeah you're probably right, seeing that I'm a man." He said. "You should also get back down to Morgan and Reid."

Prentiss went back down to Morgan and Reid.

"So was Hotch angry?" Reid asked

"He was at first until I told him what we're doing, he thought it was funny." She said

"Is Hotch going to tell Rossi?" Morgan asked looking at her.

"Yeah but he said he's going let Rossi sweat it out for a while. Before he tells him." She said.

"Let's get back to the game then." Morgan said.

"Morgan would you rather go down to Garcia's office and talk valley girl to her or go on a date with Strauss?" Reid asked his friend.

"No offence kid, but Strauss is married and I don't' want to go on a date with her. I would rather talk valley girl to Garcia." Morgan said

"Go to Garcia's office then and talk valley girl to her." Reid said.  
"Like totally." Prentiss said in valley girl.

"I'm going to go down to Garcia's office and talk valley girl to her then." Morgan said.

Morgan went to Garcia's office walking right in talking valley girl.

"Omigod, so baby girl! I was like at the mall the other day and I saw these totally rockin jeans! And I was like; I totally have got to have those jeans!" Morgan said in a valley girl voice.

"Morgan, please stop talking like a valley girl. My head is killing me." Garcia said in a deathly tone.

"So, how did you totally get a headache?" Morgan asks, still speaking in valley girl.

"I work up with it this morning. And if you don't shut up with the valley girl talk, I'm going to kill you!" Garcia angrily said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop. Jeeze, what is up with all the death treats towards me?" Morgan said with fear in his voice.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sorry for threatening to kill you." Garcia said in her regular voice.

"I forgive you, baby girl." Morgan said, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Morgan ran back to Prentiss and Reid. Prentiss and Reid saw him running and wonder way he was running.

"Why are you running?" Prentiss asked a running Morgan.

"Yeah Morgan why are you running." Reid said.

"If you two must know why I was running. I was running because Garcia threatened to kill me." Morgan said, hyperventilating.

"Garcia threatened to kill you." Reid said in an amused tone.

"Uh…. Why did Garcia threaten to kill you?" Prentiss ask cautiously.

"She has a headache and I was making it worse by talking valley girl." He said still hyperventilating.

"Whoa! Morgan clam down and take a couple of breaths. I don't think Garcia is going to kill you." Reid said in a serious tone, but on the inside, he was laughing.

"So you don't think she's going to kill me?" Morgan asked after he calm down.

"Yeah she's not going to kill you so let's get back to the game now." Prentiss said yelling at Morgan.

"So Reid would you rather go to the vending machines buy a candy bar and when you get the candy bar yell out I won or put on one of Hotch's suits on and act like him?" Morgan asked his friend.

"Well I'm not in the mood for a candy bar and I don't know if Hotch has an extra suit in his office." Reid said

"Yeah! Hotch does have an extra suit in his office." Prentiss said looking up towards Hotch's office.

"Okay then I would rather put on one of Hotch's suits on and act like him." He said.

"Reid when Hotch leaves his office go up to his office and put his suit on." Morgan said.

They waited for about five minutes before Hotch final left his office.

Reid went up to Hotch's office and put on the extra suit Hotch has in his office.

He went back to the bullpen it Prentiss and Morgan and starting giving orders to them.

"Prentiss you work victimology." Reid said pretending to be Hotch.

"Okay sir." Prentiss said.

"Morgan you do what you do best." Reid said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Duh tackling the unsub down." Reid said

"Right that." Morgan said embarrassed.

"And you babe kiss me." Reid said pointing at Prentiss.

"I don't think so." She said has she smack, Reid on his left side of his face.

Reid stood there for a moment holding his left side of his face where Prentiss had smack him.

"I went a little too far. Didn't I?" he asked still holding his left side of his face.

"I think so kid." Morgan said laughing.

Hotch walked though the bullpen and saw Reid with his suit on.

"Reid, why are you wearing my suit?" Hotch asked confused.

"Reid, why are you wearing my suit?" Reid said mimicking Hotch.

"Okay, why are you mimicking me?" Hotch asked.

"Okay, way are you mimicking me?" Reid said.

"Seriously Reid." Hotch said.

"Seriously Reid." Reid said.

Hotch walked over to Prentiss and kissed her.

"Whoa it stops right there." Reid said.

"Why does it stop right there?" Hotch asked.

"She smacked me early when I told her to kiss me." Reid said

"You smacked Reid?" Hotch asked Prentiss.

"Yeah because he called me a babe and told me to kiss him." She said defending her actions.

"Hotch are you going to suspend her or something for smacking me?" Reid asked pointing to where Prentiss had smacked him early.

"No, I'm not going to suspend her or anything. And what are you guys doing anyway?" Hotch asked them.

"We are playing would you rather?" Morgan said from his desk.

"I should have known you guys were playing would you rather. Reid who told you I had an extra suit in my office?" Hotch asked.

"Prentiss did." Reid said.

Prentiss was trying to get way, but she didn't get far before Hotch yelled at her name.

"Emily Prentiss get back over here." Hotch yelled has he was pointing to her desk.

Emily's expressing on her face was oh shit. I've been caught before she turns around to face Hotch.

"What!" she shouted. "Did we get a new case or something?"

"No, we don't have a new case or anything." He said.

"Ah good, you don't need me then." She said as she was trying to walk at of the bullpen.

"Not, so fast get back over hear and sit down and continue the game with Morgan and Reid." Hotch said as he was heading up to his office.

"Prentiss would you rather date Hotch or kiss the next person who comes through the door?" Morgan asked.

"I would rather kiss the next person who comes through the door." She said.

"How come you don't want to date Hotch?" a wondering Reid asked.

"Maybe I'm dating him already." Prentiss said with a grin.

"Wait you're dating Hotch?" Morgan asked surprised. "How long have of been dating him?" he asked.

"First off, I didn't say I was dating him. I said maybe I was dating him. Second of if I was dating him I wouldn't tell you how long I've been dating him." She said whispering to Morgan.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me any of it then." Morgan told her.

"Prentiss who ever walks though the door you kiss that person." Reid said.

They waited for a few seconds before someone walked through the door.

Prentiss ran up to the door and kiss the person.

"JJ is going to kill her." Morgan said gasps for air from laughing so hard.

"No JJ isn't going to kill her." Reid said.

"WHAT THE HELL Will?" JJ shouted the second she came though the bullpen.

"All I did was walk in here, and she ran over here and kissed me." Will said defending his actions.

"Well, did you like it?" JJ demanded.

"Um… Wow Emily, you sure do have a funny way of saying hello to people." Will said changing the subject.

"Yeah! You do have a funny way of saying hello to people. I just came up here to meet Will for lunch and saw you kissing him." JJ angrily said.

"Sorry me, Morgan, and Reid are playing would you rather? And one of my would you rather was to kiss who ever walked through the door and Will happened to walk the though the door at that time." Prentiss said explaining her actions.

"I forgive you." JJ said smiling.

JJ and Will left to go to get some lunch and Prentiss went back to Morgan and Reid.

"I told you Morgan that JJ wasn't going to kill her." Reid said.

"Yeah Morgan she didn't kill me, but she probably kill you if you kissed Will." Prentiss said sarcastically.

"I can see that JJ didn't kill you." Morgan stated. "Let's finish the game then."

"Morgan would you rather drive a Barbie jeep around the BAU and sing one verse of the song or stand by the door and every person who walks though the door asked them to marry you?" Prentiss asked.

"I would rather drive a Barbie jeep around the BAU and sing one verse of the song. I want Reid in the jeep with me." Morgan said.

"What?" Reid said. "I don't want to go with Morgan…. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Reid, but you're going with Morgan." Prentiss exclaimed.

Morgan and Reid found a Barbie jeep and Morgan drove it around the BAU and singing the song.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation." Morgan singing while drive down the hall.

Reid sat there trying to cover his face with his hands as Morgan sung the song over and over again as they pass JJ's, Garcia's, and Strauss' offices.

JJ and Garcia saw Morgan drove pass their offices and starting laugh when he was singing, but Strauss didn't see because her door was shut. She got up to see if anyone was outside her door, but no one was there because Morgan and Reid drove pass her office.

"I must me going crazy because no one is out there." Strauss thought to herself.

Morgan and Reid walked back to the bullpen.

"Whose offices did you pass?" Prentiss asked.

We drove pass JJ's, Garcia's, and Strauss' offices" Morgan said.

"Did they see you guys?" she asked suddenly.

"JJ and Garcia did and they thought it was funny, but Strauss didn't see because her office door was shut." Morgan said.

"That was embarrassing, but it was funny." Reid said excited.

"I wonder what Strauss thought." Prentiss said.

"Yeah me too, but let's continue the game." Morgan said.

Final round.

"Reid would you rather call Elle and listen to her complain about how Hotch is the reason she got shot or do a strip tease for Strauss?" Prentiss asked.

"I would rather do a strip tease for Strauss." Reid said.

"Since you're doing a strip tease for Strauss, me and Prentiss what to come with you to see her reaction." Morgan said.

"You guys can come." Reid said.

"This is going to be exciting to see her face." Prentiss said laughing.

They went to Strauss' office and Reid started doing the strip tease.

"Agent Reid. WHAT THE HELL are you doing?" Strauss demanded.

"What does it look like he's doing? He's doing a strip tease for you." Prentiss yelled at Strauss.

Strauss looked shocked… she apparently didn't expect to be yelled at.

"Agent Prentiss, was this your idea?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah it was me." Prentiss said rudely.

Morgan sat there laughing over the whole thing.

"Will one of you explain why you're doing this?" Strauss demanded to know.

"We were bored and had nothing to do." Reid shouted.

"Okay I have no choice, but to suspend you guys for two weeks without pay." Strauss said with a 'yes I'm pissed and yes I'm going to take it out on you' with an evil smile.

Hotch stepped in the last minute and saved their asses and got their suspended knocked down to three days without pay.

Hotch went to Rossi's office to tell him the truth about Prentiss.

"What do you want?" Rossi asked. "I understand if you're mad but you don't have to take it out on Prentiss and you unborn child." He added bitterly, shooting Hotch a glare.

"That's why I came talk to you about." Hotch said.

"Then talk." Rossi said.

"Prentiss made the story up to see what your reaction would be." Hotch said.

"Why would she do that?" Rossi asked.

Morgan, Reid, and she were playing would you rather and she chooses to make a story up and tell it to you." Hotch said.

"Man she's good. She had me good." Rossi said with a smile.

"She had me good too." Hotch said.

"You knew the whole time?" Rossi asked cautiously.

"I found out after you yelled at me." Hotch said.

"We should get her back sometime soon." Rossi said.

"Yeah we should." Hotch said smiling.

* * *

The end. Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
